Windshield covers and window covers for vehicles have been known in the prior art and have been available in the marketplace for allowing an individual to cover the windshield of his or her vehicle before a snow storm or other inclement weather as a means by which to effectuate easy removal of snow and/or ice from the windshield prior to using the vehicle. Such products have been designed to, among other things, dispense with the need to remove snow or ice from windows. Such windshield covers can also be used in warm weather to reduce heat buildup in a vehicle, prevent sun damage, or for providing privacy. These prior art windshield covers can typically be placed upon a vehicle so as to cover the windshield and are typically attached with the vehicle in some manner.
These prior art windshield covers, however, are cumbersome and difficult to use, especially on larger vehicles. These prior art windshield covers typically require that they be applied on or over the entire windshield prior to attaching them or affixing them on to or on the vehicle. Such application can be difficult and cumbersome when used by shorter or smaller individuals or when used in connection with larger vehicles, sport utility vehicles, and/or trucks. As a result, individuals typically dispense with using same.